Pieces
by TheIrishClvr
Summary: This is a prequel to A Different Body that I felt should be written before i continued the other. It is about the growing love between Wesley and Buffy and will not be much longer than 3 chapters five at the most.


**Authors Note:**

**This is sort of a rough draft and may change to fit closer to the characters that are represented. I am not used to writing either so it will take a while for me to get into them. Please bear with me and I hope you like it…**

I sat at the table in the library listening to whatever big bad the others were talking about as my mind wandered to the replacement watcher once more. When he first arrived I had assumed he was just another pompous and arrogant Englishman from the Watcher's Council, and for a while he was, but after what he tried to do to Faith he had tried to do whatever he could to make up for it. Deep down his intentions were good and he had been trying to help her, just as we had, even if it was in a more drastic way. I had watched him after that and tried to talk to him more often. He wasn't as bad as he had appeared in the beginning. This brought me to think of our first actual agreement.

"I know that we started off on badly, Buffy, but I really would like to help you as much as possible. I know that you are attached to… to Giles, but I would like for you to at least regard me as… a friend if not as your actual watcher."

"Of course the way I behaved was… totally justified, but unfair I admit. You are just as much a part of this as everyone else so it's only fair that you be involved."

I didn't know at that point what that conversation would open up. I started going to him more often, opening up and speaking to him as a friend. We would meet without the others during lunch or occasionally going out to dinner. I would see Angel less and less and I could tell that my feelings for Wesley were turning into something else.

"Buffy, is everything ok, you seem… distant."

When Angel asked me this I knew it was time to tell him the thing that sucked was that I still loved him. I think deep down… I always would, but it was time to move on.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been so busy… Angel, you know that I love you, but I think that I'm starting to love someone else… I think until I figure out what my actual feelings sorted out we should just be friends…"

"Of course, Buffy, take all the time you need."

So here I was listening to the others talk and watching the second man I had loved. I had yet to tell him that I had more than platonic feelings for him, and I knew that I would have to. It was killing me not knowing whether or not he returned my feelings.

I had dressed up for the occasion wearing a pink cap sleeved jersey top with a deep V neck, ruching across the sleeves and through the bodice, and ruffles at the bust. Along with a jean skirt and pink high heeled shoes with cute bows in the front hiding the strap. I watched as Xander and willow left to go to their next class and Giles headed to his office. It was now or… well never.

"Wesley… could I speak with you in private?"

"Of course, Buffy." He followed me into the back stacks and I brushed my blond hair out of my face before taking a deep breath.

"We have been getting quite close over the past month or so and I know that you must only see me as a silly teenager, but I'm almost 18 so really it wouldn't be that big of a deal… I mean seriously I'm old enough to kill demons and save the world… I think Wesley that I may have fallen in love with you."

I finally looked up at his face and nearly cringed at the look of utter shock on his face. I was prepared though and new that it would be better…

"I won't lie and say that I've never thought about it, Buffy. I would have to be blind to not notice how attractive you are, but the fact is that you aren't yet an adult… I could get into a lot of trouble if we were to… get into anything and were caught…"

"We could be careful or or talk to the others I mean I'm sure they would be happy that I was with someone alive and younger than 100 years old. If you think about it it's really not that big of a deal."

He hadn't said that he didn't want me in fact his argument made it sound like he wasn't opposed to the idea at all. I was prepared for anything really, anything he threw at me I had a reason why it was ok. The only one that should really have a problem was my mom and if was I good at keeping the slayer stuff from her for so long then what was a relationship. And really I only had to hide it until I turned 18 which wasn't far off now.

"This is really all quite sudden… I shall have to think about things and get back to you…"


End file.
